Mobile computing devices, such as mobile telephones and portable audio/video devices, have become increasingly popular in recent years. As the devices continue to get smaller and more portable, users have begun to operate the devices while performing various activities such as walking, jogging, running, and driving. For example, the users walk around while checking electronic mail messages. Unfortunately, the smaller form factor of the devices typically results in a smaller screen size on the device. Consequently, the effects of device movement or jitter during the activities are more pronounced, inducing eyestrain and negatively affecting operation and the user experience.